Ethnic diversities of Argentina Wiki:Selected anniversaries/December 8
Images Use only ONE image at a time File:Popepiusix.jpg|Pope Pius IX File:Pius ix.jpg|Pope Pius IX File:Biblioteca Ambrosiana 2010.jpg|Biblioteca Ambrosiana File:Lie In 15 -- John rehearses Give Peace A Chance.jpg|John Lennon File:Lennons by Jack Mitchell.jpg|John Lennon and Yoko Ono File:Lely margret hughes.jpg|Margaret Hughes File:IKAROS IAC 2010.jpg|Model of the IKAROS spacecraft Ineligible Eligible * 1432 – The first battle of the Lithuanian Civil War between the forces of Švitrigaila and of Sigismund Kęstutaitis was fought near what is now the town of Ashmyany. * 1660 – Margaret Hughes, appeared professionally on the English stage, and is thought to have been the first woman to do so. * 1880 – At an assembly of 10,000 Boers, Paul Kruger announced the fulfilment of the decision to restore the South African Republic government and Volksraad. * 1963 – After being struck by lightning while in a holding pattern, Pan Am Flight 214 crashed near Elkton, Maryland, U.S., killing all 81 people on board. * 1971 – Indo-Pakistani War: Following their successful attack three days earlier, a small Indian Navy strike force attacked the Port of Karachi again and created a de facto blockade. * 1980 – Former Beatle John Lennon was murdered in the entrance of the Dakota apartments in New York City. * 1987 – A man shot and killed eight people at the Australia Post building in Melbourne, before jumping to his death. * 1991 – Leaders of Belarus, Russia and Ukraine signed the Belavezha Accords, agreeing to dissolve the Soviet Union and establish the Commonwealth of Independent States. * 1998 – The Australian Cricket Board's cover-up of Shane Warne and Mark Waugh's involvement with bookmakers was revealed. * 2010 – The Japanese experimental spacecraft IKAROS passed by Venus at about distance, completing its planned mission to demonstrate solar sail technology. * 2013 – After a fatal car accident in the Little India region of Singapore, angry mobs of passers-by attacked the bus involved and emergency vehicles, the first riot in the country in over 40 years. * Born/died this day: John Peckham (d. 1292) Adolph Menzel (b. 1815) Georges Méliès (b. 1861) George Boole (d. 1864) John Banville (b. 1945) Ann T. Bowling (d. 2000) Yuliya Krevsun (b. 1980) Notes *Operation Trident (1971) appears on December 4, so Operation Python should not appear in the same year *Akatsuki appears on December 7, so IKAROS should not appear in the same year December 8: Rōhatsu in Japan * 1813 – Beethoven's Symphony No. 7 (audio featured) premiered in Vienna, conducted by the composer himself. * 1854 – In his apostolic constitution Ineffabilis Deus, Pope proclaimed the dogmatic definition of the Immaculate Conception, which holds that the Virgin Mary was conceived free of original sin. * 1941 – The Holocaust: The Chełmno extermination camp in occupied Poland, the first such Nazi camp to kill Jews, began operating. * 1972 – During an aborted landing and go-around while approaching Chicago's Midway International Airport, United Airlines crashed into a residential neighborhood, destroying five houses and killing forty-five people. * 2009 – Bombings in Baghdad carried out by the Islamic State of Iraq killed at least 127 people and injured at least 448 others. John Pym (d. 1643) Father Mathew (d. 1856) Yuliya Krevsun (b. 1980)